1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener installation in which the tape reinforcing members are permanantly prevented from peeling from the mounting tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,377,668 and 3,616,939, is generally cognizant of slide fastener separable bottom stop elements in which tape reinforcing members are provided to stiffen the bottom of the mounting tapes to aid in separating and joining the bottom stop elements. Heretofore it has been a problem in the art that these tape reinforcing members would tend to peel away from the mounting tapes after extended wear and repeated launderings. The present invention solves this difficulty and insures that the tape reinforcing member will remain fixed to the mounting tapes.